


Echo

by LePetitMonstre



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Bumblebee was more important.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Summary; Why Sam wasn't in AoE.  
> I've had this sitting on my computer since not long after Anti-Freeze Sweet was finished. A couple months later I'm cleaning off my computer and I've decided it's time to shine up this piece and post it.

They had come without warning. Knocking down doors instead of knocking on them. _Rather rude_ , Sam thought. A poor attempt at humor.

Then a hand gun was pointed between his eyes. The groves and edges of the barrel's internals all too clear.

"We're going to give you one chance to answer. Where is the alien combatant known as 'Bumblebee'?"

Sam never doubted the man would pull the trigger. Not for a second. But Bumblebee was more important. More important than his parents' lives, more important than his own. Even Carly's, but he thanked God she wasn't home. (People always made the mistake of assuming she was Dylan's secretary, when she was in fact his second in command. Now that she ran the company her hours had doubled.)

Sam Witwicky had spent his time with the Autobots running for cover, their lives laid down one by one to protect his own. Now it was time to return the favor.

Making eye contact with a man wearing sunglasses wasn't an easy task, but Sam locked his gaze and did not falter. "I'm never turning my back on the Autobots. You and your little terrorist group here? You can suck it."

"Well then, we best not give him a safe place to return to." True to his word, the man wearing sunglasses never did ask twice.

Sam tried to send his love to Bumblebee. Assure the Autobot, wherever he was, that everything was okay. They had no bond like two Cybertronians could form, but Sam tried anyway.

In Carly's lavish home, with its high ceilings and polished floors, the gunshot echoed.


End file.
